Thank you
by NorthNova
Summary: Grace finds out who to thank for being reunited with her father.


The first thing she registered that morning was the sound of the birds singing. A happy, cheerful sound that somehow fitting her own mood. _They must be grateful the night is over_, she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. The sun was getting up, and the first rays of sun peeked in through the small gap between the curtains. She turned her head, and a smile formed on her lips. In a chair beside her sat her papa, sleeping. He was fully dressed, so she guessed he'd been there all night. He must have been very careful not to have woken her.

Silently she got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown. The floor creaked beneath her feet. She turned to look at her father, but he didn't wake up. She put on her dressing gown and went out the room. The corridor outside was long, and she had to stop and think for a moment. it was a large house, and she only been here since yesterday. A few boxes of her things still stood untouched in her room. She and her father would look at them when she got home from school.

Finally she decided on a direction and started walking down the corridor to her right. She reached a staircase and leapt down the steps. The carpet was soft beneath her bare feet. The kitchen wasn't difficult to find. She wanted to make breakfast and surprise her papa. He always liked it when she made breakfast for them both. Or at least he used to.

After a few minutes, the smell of toast filled the kitchen. There was a coffee machine, and she gave it a try. She'd made coffee for her other parents before, so it wasn't so difficult.

"There you are." a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw her father standing in the door way. He had a surprised and stunned look on his face, almost as if he'd seen a ghost. "I was getting worried it was all a dream."

He walked towards and pulled her into a warm embrace. She returned it with a smile, and a feeling of safety filled her. She remembered his smell, the feeling of his arms around her. And she was happy to have her father back.

"It's not a dream." Grace said and pulled away. She gestured to the toast and coffee on the table. "I made breakfast. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Jefferson said and sat down beside her by the table. He reached for the toast and coffee and send her a smile as he complimented her cooking. _You should ask Granny if she could use an extra hand at the dinner._ She smiled back and was pleased he liked it.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?" Grace asked.

"Sure, baby." Jefferson asked and lowered his cup.

"How exactly did you find me? So many people are still missing, it couldn't have been easy."

Jefferson looked down, looking ashamed of himself. Then he sighed and looked back at her.

"I… I was actually afraid. I thought you'd hate me for leaving you." he said sadly. "But Henry Mills convinced me that I had to find you."

"Henry Mills? From school?" Grace asked surprised.

"Yeah." Jefferson said and smiled, slightly bemused. "He's a very smart kid, that one."

A mixed feeling hit her. A part of her was truly grateful to Henry. She really owed him if it was thanks to him her father had found her. Since the curse was broken she'd wondered where her father was, and now they were back together again. And that meant the world to her. And she also felt bad, because what could she go in return?

"I want to do something for him." Grace decided. "Or give him something as a thank you."

"Like what?" Jefferson asked bemused. But Grace was clueless. She just couldn't think of something. There had to be something she could do to show her gratitude to him.

"Maybe you should just say thank you." Jefferson suggested. Grace contemplated this for a moment. Yes, maybe he was right. A simple thank you could be enough for now.

"Thank you, Papa." Grace said and hugged her father. Her eyes fell upon the clock on the wall.

"I better get ready for school, or I'll be late." she exclaimed and rushed out of the kitchen. She went to her room, brushed her hair and teeth, and put on her school uniform.

Her father stood by the door as she came back downstairs. His arms were crossed and he didn't look so happy.

"Is something the matter, Papa?" Grace asked.

"No." Jefferson simply said. Then he smiled and gave her a hug. "No, it's alright, baby. You just get going."

Grace went out the door and down the driveway.

"And remember to go straight home!" Jefferson called, watching her from the door. She turned to face him and waved.

"I will!"

* * *

The class room was full when she got there. She walked in with Sandra and Clarissa, two of her best friends. The moment they stepped through the door, Grace stopped. She looked around the room, trying to find Henry. He had to be there somewhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Clarissa asked.

"I was looking for Henry." Grace replied. "I have something to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Without a sound, Henry had walked up behind them. Grace smiled and walked towards him.

"I have something I'd like to say to you." she said and pulled him further down the hall. She stopped by a window, the sun shining in on them.

"My father told me you convinced him to find me." Grace began. Henry immediately started to blush. But he didn't deny it or push it aside.

"I know what it's like to feel abandoned." he replied. "I just wanted to help."

"And I am very grateful, Henry." Grace reached for his hand. A moment Henry wanted to pull away, but he let her take his hand. "I just wanted you let you know that. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Henry replied with polite nod. "I am happy to help."

"Isn't there anything I can do in return? You have already done a lot for me." Grace asked hopefully.

"You could sit beside me at class today. You are so much better at Math than I am." Henry said after a minute. Grace smiled and nodded.

"That's a deal then."

They started walking back to the class room. Before they walked in, Grace stopped Henry.

"And again, thank you." she said and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled sheepishly, and they both giggled as they entered the class room.

* * *

_Okay, maybe I added a bit too much fluff in this, but a bit of fluff never hurt anyone! : ) I got this idea after watching the two scenes where Henry and Jefferson talk, and Jefferson reunites with Grace. And I really like Henry and Grace together. They would be a cute couple. I would like to write something about them as teenagers or adults, actually. Maybe I'll get to that._

_So, like, don't like it? Let me know._


End file.
